The Codex
The Codex is a mystical tome which was long ago separated into four pieces and scattered across the Realm to keep it out of the hands of evil. It is apparently connected with the Dragon Disk which empowers the Mysticons with even greater strength and mystical abilities. As each mystical fragment is recovered, each of the Mysticons is granted an even greater mystical power':' *Mysticon Dragon Mage gains the bright green Dragon Bracer and forest-green spellbook. *Mysticon Striker gains the bright yellow Phoenix Bracer and a pale brown spellbook. *Mysticon Ranger gains the light blue Wolf Bracer and dark blue spellbook. *Mysticon Knight gains the bright pink/magenta Unicorn Bracer with a medium purple spellbook. After being Combined into one Spellbook In "All Hail Necrafa!", all four spellbooks and bracers are combined into one larger spellbook which is far more powerful. Unfortunately, it falls into the hands of Kymraw, who gives to Dreadbane. With it, he again splits it into its foul books of spells to release Queen Necrafa. The evil Queen of the Undead then commanded it to fully rejuvenate her with its immeasurably infinite power; after which she throws into the gateway, so no one could utilize it again. In "Through My Enemy's Eyes", Tazma and the Mysticons go into the dark world where Necrafa was trapped in for millennia to recover the Codex. The incantation to reassemble it into one, larger spellbook is':' Book of power Tome of the ages Now's the hour '' ''To assemble your pages Forces of evil we did smite So your wisdom and knowledge '' W''e could unite Spells When all four medium-sized books are combined into larger one, the dozens of pages and strengths of the various spells change and became hundreds of times stronger and more effective. Bone to Flesh One of its few known spells is turning those who were turned into bone statues back to living flesh and blood, which Malvaron and Arkayna had cast to restore her mother and stepfather from their bone forms':' Tome of wisdom Codex so pure Grant us the power Give us the cure Turn bone back to flesh Undo Dreadbane's spite By the light of dawn '' S''et everything right Nonverbal Spells * Levitation * Revenge: '''Zarya had cast this dark spell to enact her long-held grudge against Mathis and those she deemed annoying, such as Arkayna and the constant flicking of her hair. * '''Meteor Control & Redirection: '''Tazma had cast a spell from Zarya's dark blue book of spells that was able to divert and control a wave of meteors wherever she saw fit. None of the rest of its ancient, supremely mystical powers are revealed as it was thoroughly drained dry by Queen Necrafa, also there were not enough episodes. Appearances Season One * How to Train a Mysticon (debut; first piece) * The Mysticon Kid (second piece) * An Eye for an Eye * Lost and Found (third piece) * The Astromancer Job * A Walk in the Park (fourth and final piece) * A Girl and Her Gumlump * Skies of Fire * All Hail Necrafa! * Gems of the Past (on the Hex-Box) * Through My Enemy's Eyes Season Two * Star-Crossed Sisters * Age of Dragons (final appearance) The Codex in Printed Media Graphic Novels * Volume TBA (first appearance) * Volume * Volume * Volume * Volume * Volume * Volume * Volume * Volume * Volume * Volume About the Codex Season One * "Once the Dragon Disk is activated, it will lead you to a greater power- A magical book known as the Codex. The Codex is split into four pieces that are scattered across the realm. The Dragon Disk will give you clues to find pieces of the Codex, and each piece will imbue you with special powers: The power of the Dragon, the power of the Wolf, the power of the Phoenix, and the power of the Unicorn. Once all four pieces of the Codex have been combined, your powers will increase one hundredfold. Just as the original Mysticons used the Codex to destroy old evils- like Necrafa, Queen of the Undead- you must use it to destroy new evils." * "Your first riddle! Let the quest for the Codex begin!" * "Only the Astromancers knew the Codex piece was here." * "The Codex piece must be in the dragon's head." * "She's trying to corrupt the Codex piece!" * "With the power of the Codex, what happened to the King and Queen is child's play." * "You got your riddle to the second piece of the Codex." * "We're gonna find the Codex!! Yes indeed-y deed." * "Kymraw got info about Codex." * "Perhaps if we set the room on fire, the Codex will reveal itself?" * "You knew the Codex piece was here all along!!" * "I got my Codex piece!" * "We have a lot of power. Not to mention all the spells in the Codex. And we can't abuse it." * "You're goin' on my list, Codex." * "Do you know how dangerous it is to cast a spell from these pages?" * "The riddle says we need the Dragon Disk to unlock the Codex piece." * "And the Codex piece?" * "Still in the cave, but we need the Disk to get it." * "The Diamondback Cave-Crawler must have eaten the Codex piece." * "Behold! A piece of the Codex!" * "If we don't do this, Dreadbane gets the last piece of the Codex." * "Pointing us to the last piece of the Codex." * "Till Em gets her Codex piece." * "Final piece of the Codex." * "Now I just sit and wait for the Codex pieces to come to me." * "The minute you hand over your Codex pieces." * "We can't give Tazma our Codex pieces." * "Give me your Codex pieces and the Ranger lives." * "Oh my goblin! The Codex!" * "At least we saved the Codex pieces." * "These will be safe on the Astromancers island while we save we city." * "Only three more pieces and the realm will tremble in fear." * "If the Mysticons don't hand over the remaining Codex pieces within the hour, I will divert the rest of the meteor shower and burn your city to the ground." * "Tazma must've found a spell in their Codex piece." * You mean my ''Codex piece." * "You got something of mine!" * "The Codex piece! NOOO!!" * "At least, Dreadbane didn't get the Codex pieces." * "''My Codex piece!!" * "You got something of mine." * "The Codex piece!! Noooo!!" * "They're actually doing it! They're uniting the Codex." * "It's so beautiful." * "It's fab-tacular!" * "I promised the Princess we'd use the Codex to free her parents from Dreadbane's spell." * "We just unified the Codex. What could be more important than that?" * "Destroying it." * "We spent all this time trying to find the Codex. And now you want us to destroy it?"" * "Yes. Only a Mysticon can do so." * "Only the rays of the Crystal Archipelago are strong to destroy such magic." * "If we destroy the Codex, Dreadbane can't release Necrafa." * "Without the Codex, I can't save my parents!!" * "The Codex is secure." * "You will protect the Codex until we alive at the Crystal Archipelago." * "If Dreadbane ever got the Codex, it would be game over." * "All I wanted was a chance to save my parents before we destroyed the Codex." * "The pages look...different." * "They are. When you united the Codex, it changed, became far more powerful." * "Don't destroy the Codex!!" * "The Codex is mine!!" * "Codex is Kymraw!!" * "it's finally ''mine!!" * "Fill me with your ''power!!" * "By the power of the Codex, Mysticon Knight." * "The Mysticons have performed many noble deeds. From activating the Dragon Disk, to unifying the Codex." * "According to the memories I stole from Nova Terron, we need the Codex to reveal the prophecy." * "I threw the Codex into the portal after I was freed." * "We will find a way to retrieve it." * "You will retrieve it. Personally. Do not return without it." * "You need to, at least, work with him or we'll never find the Codex." * "I do recall having a book. With a disk on its cover?" * "The Codex!" * "Give me the Codex!!" * "But, thanks to him, at least we have this." Season Two * "By the power of the Codex, Mysticon Toddler!" * "Where is the Codex?" * "Lookin' for this?" * "You thought the Codex could undo all this?" * "I wish it could, but Necrafa drained this thing." * "By the power of the Codex, we will protect...''Lance O'Lovely''!!" * "The Disk is useless, now that the Codex has been drained." * "By the power of the Codex, Mysticon Dragon Mage!!" * "With all due respect, we were chosen by the Codex." * "The Codex is drained of power, Zar." * "And the Codex has been drained." Alternate Reality * "The first piece of the Codex!! The Disk will lead him to it." * "Once I use it to assemble the Codex, the realm will tremble in fear!!" Trivia * According to Tazma, once all four pieces of the Codex are combined into one larger book of spells, all of their powers would have been tremendously magnified a hundredfold, meaning that they will all be developed even further and gain new Mysticon abilities and upgraded weaponry that are much stronger and far more effective. However, this did occur, as it was drained dry of all of its powerful light magic by Necrafa, only hours after it was reassembled. This means that there was not enough time for it to further develop and greatly strengthen the Mysticons' a hundred times greater. *At one point, Emerald's transformation sequence had her calling out, ''"By the power of the Codex: Mysticon Knight!". *Zarya had called out "By the power of the Codex: Mysticon Toddler" when she turned into one by Arkayna. *At times, the Mysticons still call out "By the power of the Codex" to transform, even though it no longer possesses any powerful light magic; therefore greatly reducing their powers and weapons. *Once complete, the Dragon Disk becomes one with it, combining its own immeasurably vast mystical energies and power with that of the Codex and is seen on its dark green cover. *Once it was used to release Necrafa, the evil Queen of the Undead, she had then commanded it to fill her with its immense power, therefore rejuvenating her strength and drastically increasing her dark powers to their strongest. It was then hurled through the gateway; right into the dark world itself. *Although recovered in Episode Nineteen, it is now utterly powerless and has no mystical power and spells whatsoever, as all of it was absorbed into Necrafa after she was released. *Its evil, far more powerful counterpart is the Dark Codex, successfully created by the vengeful and heartbroken orphaned top-level Astromancer, Proxima Starfall. For some reason, the creators did not make enough episodes to reveal all of its evil powers and what other purposes Proxima had for it, in addition to bringing the Vexicons into the realm. *Its evil opposite is the Dark Codex, from which the Vexicons were created. *In the end, it was presented to Proxima by Nova Terron, who has resigned his post as Star Master, as her top status as Star Mistress/leader of the Astromancers Academy, even though it entirely drained of its powerful light magic and is just a book. *In the second season of '''''Winx Club, the Codex is not a magical book but four crystalline oval-shaped objects that could open the portal to the realm of Realix. *In Elena of Avalor, a large magical book that contains the strongest spells in all of Avalor is "the Codex Maru" Chapter Books * Piper had referred to the time when they had searched for her brown Codex piece in Episode Four, in The Secret of the Fifth Mysticon. * Comics * Category:Equipment Category:Items